leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abyssal Scepter
* 70 ability power = }} * 50 magic resist = ** Total Gold Value = }} * 20 "magic penetration" = }} ** Maximum Gold Value (5 allies) = }} Total Maximum Gold Value (5 allies) = * is gold efficient, without its passive. ** Abyssal Scepter becomes gold efficient when you are the only ally that can make good use of the Aura. ** Abyssal Scepter's gold efficiency is further increased by %|+686.67g}} per ally that can make good use of the Aura, up to a maximum of gold efficiency at 5 allies (Including Yourself). }} Similar Items Strategy * aura can be helpful in a variety of situations, not all of which are immediately obvious. It is especially powerful for melee champions and short-ranged casters, who are exceptional at close combat to the enemy and deal considerable amounts of magic damage. With proper maneuvering, these characters can apply the debuff to the entire enemy team at once, securing kills for longer-ranged champions. * The debuff also affects minions and monsters, except for the , and . * The icon indicating the debuff aura often appears before the enemy who carries it. If an enemy is standing in a nearby brush or just over a wall, the debuff icon may give them away even if they cannot be seen. * The aura will remain present even while using . Item suitability The following list is a guideline about champions who should consider as a relevant purchase option: * The following champions are classified as long-ranged or utilize zoning as their primary mechanic, and aren't suited for the item: ** , , , , , , , , , ** Encouraged (despite range): , * The following champions are classified as mid-ranged casters, or feature core mechanics that place them within a moderate range of the enemy. These are not intended users of the item, but many can easily make use of the item: ** Encouraged (below 650 range): , , , , , , , , , , , , , ** Discretionary (above 650 range): , , , , , , , ** Discouraged (despite range): , , , , , * The following champions are classified as (or can be played as) low-range or melee casters, assassins, or AP/aura tanks, and are the intended users of the item: ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Item effect compatibility * - fully fits within aura range, nice item pair to greatly improve one's overall survivability and aoe damage output. * - active part has range of 700 units. For best results, try to make sure that the missile hits a target within the aura radius, an applied slow also helps to keep target in aura range. * - Most auto-attack reliant champions need to be in range of Abyssal Scepter to attack a champion using . this means that both items are very good to use together, especially since passive deals magic damage. Keep in mind that both items do not offer HP, and most champions who want to build those items together are tanks. You need to be able to compensate this fact; for example, can compensate the lack of HP from both items with his . Patch History from . * Combine cost increased to from . V5.13: * Item cost reduced to from . V4.21: * Combine cost increased to from . * Recipe changed: Now builds from a and . V4.20: * Magic resistance increased to 50 from 45. * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Recipe changed: Now builds from a and two . V3.10: * New icon. V3.02: * Item cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.152: * Magic resistance reduced to 45 from 57. * Aura range increased to 700 from 600. * Combine cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.146: * Aura range reduced to 600 from 1000. V0.9.22.16: * Aura magic resist reduction reduced to 20 from 30. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires . June 26, 2009 Patch: * Increased combine cost to from . June 19, 2009 Patch: * Ability power bonus increased to 70 from 60. * Aura magic resist reduction reduced to 30 from 40. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. * Magic resist reduced to 60 from 70. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Aura magic resist reduction increased to 40 from 30. }} References cs:Abyssal Scepter de:Höllenzepter es:Cetro Abisal fr:Sceptre Abyssal pl:Berło Otchłani zh:Abyssal Scepter Category:Ability power items Category:Legendary items Category:Aura items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Magic resistance reduction items